Examples of known prior art hand held multiple object implements are disclosed in Applicant's corresponding issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,043; 4,552,044; 4,463,788; 4,716,795 and 4,716,796. These patents teach the use of a hand held implement comprising a handle with a central longitudinal axis, a selector cup rotatably mounted at an end of the handle to rotate about the central axis and a plurality of objects (e.g. bits) provided peripherally of the handle in a generally cylindrical pattern about the handle axis. Each bit is of hexagonal cross-section and oriented in the handle to extend essentially parallel to the handle axis. A chuck is provided at the end of the handle where the chuck is aligned with the handle axis for receiving a bit end and securing it against rotation. An elongate slot extends from a central portion of the cup end and radially outwardly to the location of the bits in the handle. The cup is rotatable to position the slot in register with any desired bit in the handle. The slot in the cup has walls sufficiently spaced apart to permit outward withdrawal through the slot of a bit shaft from the handle in a direction generally parallel with the handle axis. Means is provided for retaining the selected tool bit in the cup. The bit end is movable along the slot towards the cup centre into alignment with the chuck for insertion of the bit end in the chuck. The handle has a plurality of channels for receiving a corresponding plurality of bits. Each of the channels has means for cooperating with the respective bit to maintain a predetermined alignment of the bit within the handle as the bit is withdrawn therefrom.